1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a molded game ball and a process for making the same, and in particular, to a molded game ball that closely resembles a conventional, stitched competition softball or baseball.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional, competition softballs and baseballs include an inner core that is enclosed by a pair of figure eight shaped cover panels. The cover panels are hand stitched together along their peripheral edges. Hand stitching softball and baseball cover panels is a labor-intensive process that increases the cost of producing softballs and baseballs. Accordingly, several methods have been developed for producing these balls that do not require hand stitching. One such method is molding the entire ball or a portion of the ball with simulated stitching on an outer surface of the ball. While this method is suitable for manufacturing low cost, replica softballs and baseballs, conventional molded balls are not acceptable replacements for competition ready balls for a variety of reasons. For example, a conventional molded ball typically has a mold line that is formed on the ball during the molding process because of the joint between the two halves of the mold that is used to create the ball. Additionally, conventional molded balls do not typically closely resemble stitched balls. Accordingly, the industry does not accept molded balls as suitable replacements for competition ready stitched balls.